What's a Walker?
by Banshee63
Summary: Rick has just a woke from the hospital to find he is all alone in this world. What is he going to do? how will he find his family? And what in the name of god his roaming outside. He later finds two helpful young British citizens surviving in this god forsaken world. will he travel with them? Do they know what outside?
1. Chapter 1

Rick stepped out onto the hot pavement splattered with blood that he in fact hadn't noticed until now. _Why is there blood on the ground. How long was I out for?_ He thought in confusion. He stumbled toward a bike he saw on the other side of the road. He found a dead body on the ground and looked at it in horror. He pick up the bike and the corpse picked its head up slowly. It looked at him and growled and snapped it's teeth. Rick got on the bike and rode as fast as his weak and injured body would let him right as the corpse reached out for him. He rode to his house with the slim hope his family was still there. He walked in through the wide open front door. He searched the house up and down only to find open drawers with little clothing and missing photo albums. He cried out "Lorie! Carl!" in a horse voice. He fell to the floor in a heap of sobs and cries. He stood up and stumbled out of the house. He walked to the curb and looked around like a lost puppy. He went to walk forward and feel. He looked up and saw a man in the street. He crawled on the grass nearest to him. He called out to the man. "Hey! Sir, please help!" the man turned to him and started to limp towards him. It came closer and closer. Rick finally got enough strength to stand and just as he did he got a hard flat object to the face. He fell to the ground and almost lost consciousness. He looked toward what hit him and saw a blurry image of a women.

"ow! Doctor, I got one!" she screamed and held the object into the air. A man came into Ricks vision and he looked towards him.

"Rose! You got a man. He's alive." he said leaning forward his face inches away from Ricks. The man was still blurry. The man with a limp got within five feet of Rick and three feet of the other man. The blurry man took out what looked like a large pen. _What is he going to do with a really big pen? _Rick thought. The pen lite up and made a high pitched noise. The limping man lunged forward and snapped at the other man. "ow! Watch it buddy." he said moving out of the way. The women named Rose looked at Rick and asked

"Are you okay?" she asked. Rick squinted at her. "Lorie?" he asked and he blackout.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up In a big bed with a cream colored comforter laying on top of him. He sat up and pulled the comforter off. He walked out of the room into a messy hallway. There was paper and cloths flung in every direction. He walked down the solemn hallway watching for any sigh of life. He stepped into the living room where he found the two people that where on the street with him. The man looked at him first with a huge inviting grin on his face. He was wearing a surprisingly clean brown pin stripped suit with white high top converse. He had short brown floppy hair that somehow looked spiky at the same time. The women next to him had a grown out blonde bob, with a shirt that had British flag on the front and denim jeans to match. They both had thick but understandable British accents. They turned towards him with huge inviting grins that where plastered on heir faces. He stumbled forward slightly and sat on a stool next to him. He looked down and remembered that he was still in a hospital gown. He pulled the length of it down a little more and looked back up at the two that where still smiling at him. He cleared his throat and began,

"Um thank you for helping me..." he said with a thick southern drawl. The women looked guilty.

"Hey I'm sorry for hitting you with a shovel. I thought you where one of them." she apologized.

"oh...It's fine, I didn't even know you hit me. Everything is kinda blurry." Rick said rubbing his head and turning towards a noise with a wince, remembering that he had gotten shot.

"Are you okay...i didn't get your name." The man said walking up. "I'm the Doctor. It's very nice to meet you." the Doctor said holding out a hand to Rick. He looked at it and pulled his hand from his wound and shook the Doctors' hand. He put his hand back on the wound.

"Rick, and No, well I'm not sure. I got shot was in a coma I guess because if I remember correct the world hadn't come to an end." The young women walked up and saw blood on his once white bandages.

"Your bleeding, here lets check you out." The young women said with concern in her voice. He got off the stool and went over to the couch. "I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." she said with a smile. She knelt down beside him and began carefully taking off his bandages. He winiest at her touch. She pulled them all the way off and began examining the wound.

"Well I'm not a doctor but I don't think that's right." she said looking over at the Doctor. He smiled.

"I'm am." He bent down looks and saw that two of the stitches in his side and popped. "Well that's not good." he jumped up and ran into the kitchen. He rummaged through the drawers while Rose and rick watched with confusion. He finally found what his was looking for and yelled "gottcha!" he skipped back over and knelt down beside Rick. "Now this isn't going to fell very good but I'll stop the bleeding." he said with an encouraging smile. He unscrewed the cap off of a superglue bottle and began doing redneck surgery on Rick. When he was done he screwed the cap back on and sat back on his knees in a proud huff. "Job well done I must say. Just...just don't go doing anything straining or it might not hold." he said rubbing the back of his neck. Rick sat up and looked at his wound. Rose started to wrap cloth around it and taped it off with some duck tape. He put his hand on the make-shift bandage and felt only slight pain shoot through his ribs. He felt better but still was not satisfied just yet.

"I need to find my family." he said standing up and looking around for the front door. The Doctor jumped up and went in front of him with arms out.

"oh no, you can't you aren't well enough yet." He exclaimed trying to stopped him. But Rick was determined. The Doctor was following him around trying to stop him. Rick found the front door and turned the knob when rose yelled out.

"You won't survive out there." he stopped and released the knob.

"what do you mean?" he growled. She stepped forward bravely.

"It's not what you think out there. There are bad things. Things that look like people but...aren't. They'll kill you. That's stupid if you go out with out help." she was stern in the way she said things. Rick stepped away from the door. He gave them a confused look. The Doctor stepped forward concerned.

"You weren't awake to see it all happen." he said giving Rick a depressing look. He slowly shook his head at the British man. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, Just like in my other story I didn't think about putting an authors note in, but I'm doing it now so...Just to make everything brief I really hope you all like my story. If you have any comment, questions, or concerns please let me know. I would love to be able to improve my writing. and also I love constructive criticism so feel free. Well enjoy this knew chapter. Byes :)**

* * *

Rick lifted the bat and aimed right for the head of a once alive person. His wife and kid is gone and what ever is left of the world is in shambles. His family is out there and he is determined to find them or in worst case scenario what ever is left of them. The things outside what ever they are, they're called walkers, well at least to Rose. The Doctor calls them patents, because he thinks he can fix them. But so he is taking his anger out on this walker. The bat slams into the walkers head with a crack and it falls to the ground. He falls over right after it doubled over in pain. Rose ran over and lifted him off the ground. He regained his balance and pick the bat out of the walkers indented scull. The Doctor stood in the door way of there camp. He glared at the bloody bat in Rick's hands and walked down the steps.

"There has to be another way to stop these things without killing them. They are still humans." the Doctor stated looking down at the dead person.

"These so called people reined society it's self. These aren't people anymore there just monsters." Rick said limped back into the house. He had been training with Rose on killing these things. They needed practice but the Doctor wouldn't. He didn't think it was right. Rick gathered up all there stuff and left over food they had and packed it into three back packs for them to carry. They where going to leave there little camp and go walking down the road to see the police station and get what ever was remaining of that place then travels farther down the road to see if they could find any car or truck to travel in if, there wasn't one already at the station. Then they where going to find Rick's family. He walked out side and handed everyone there bags. The Doctor looked at him weird.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"We're going to the police station. I work...i used to work there and they have a whole supply of guns and ammo." he explained. The Doctor gave him a disapproving look but didn't say anything. He knew that they need them whether he liked them or not he was going to keep Rose safe. He nodded.

"Okay, lets go then." He smiled and slung the bag over his shoulder and onto his back. Rose followed his actions and they started for the station. They walked for hours and didn't come across one of the undead which seemed strange to Rick. He thought that they would be everywhere, but they weren't. The Doctor reassured him that it was probably due to the low population rate in these small towns. They trudged on until they found the big, gray station house. Rick was nervous about walking in. This was like his second home for so long and now it was in ruins just like his actual home. They stepped up to the wide glass doors and pried them open. They stalked through the messy front offices. The three found their way to the back and opened the cage that held the firepower. Rick collected as many as he could in his hands and handed them over to the Doctor, who disdainfully held them slightly away from his body. Rick pulled a duffel bag that read "**POLICE**" off a shelf and began to fill it with the filled the bag as much as he could with guns and ammo then started to fill up backpacks. He left out one hand gun and two riffles. He looked at the two others.

"Do you two want to shower?" he asked. They looked at each other and Rose nodded her head excitedly. Rick smiled and walked towards the locker room and opened the door. He showed them to the showers and went to do so himself. After they where all ready and clean Rick found is way out of the station to the parking lot that held all the police cars. He found his old car and opened the door. He sat in the front seat and turned the keys that were already in the ignition, hearing the purr of the engine. He stepped out and looked at the Doctor and Rose.

"So are we parting here?" he asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"Do you want to?" Rick thought about that question for a long second. All he wanted at this point was to find his family. He didn't care if people where along with him to help but, it would be nice to have people to talk to and help look. He was going to answer when Rose butted in.

"We should go. He needs to find his family and with his guns we could survive. Doctor we could finally go to the same place they where talking about on the radio. The one in the city. Do you think your family would go there?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's worth looking." Rose smiled.

"Off to the city it is then." She hopped into the cars backseat and Rick got into the driver seat putting the guns in the back. The doctor shrugged.

"Allons-y!" He exclaimed jumping into the passenger seat of the police car."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not posting for so long I just have been so busy gosh. But um I don't exactly remember where I left off last time so if something doesn't make sense please tell me. Um as always post comments because I love them... well byes! :)**

* * *

"So we're out of gas. Guess that means we're walking." he said popping the trunk of the car and grabbing the duffel bag. He slung the bag across his shoulder and started handing out guns.

"Until we find another car we're carrying these things." he said handing the Doctor back the three rifles he had earlier. The Doctor gave a slight frown but smiled again trying to remain positive. As he always did. They walked about two miles when they came across an old farm house. The wandered up to the front steps where Rick was the first to witness the horror that lay inside. There was a old women sprawled out across the floor laying in her own pool of rotten, black blood. Next to her was and older man resting on and arm chair with an old rifle in his hand. His head tilted back and there was crusted blood and brain matter lining the back of the chair and the wall behind him. One of the walls in the house had words smeared in blood. **"God forgive us." **Rick stepped away from the window and looked at Rose who was curiously looking towards the window. The Doctor, worried curiously stepped up to the glass and peered inside to find the horrors. He paled and stepped back from the window and grabbed Rose's arm, pulling her back behind him.

"Don't Rose, you don't want to look." The Doctor said.

"Why? What's inside Doctor? Are you alright?" she said touching his face slightly. He nodded.

"Yes fine just don't look." she nodded and stepped off the pouch. Rick regained his composer and walked silently away from the home and towards the back hoping to find a truck to some kind of vehicle. He found a truck and hoped in the front seat. He started the engines in hope and they failed him. He jumped out and spotted a stable with a unkempt house walking around munching on grass. He walked slowly up to it and slipped through the fence post holding it in.

"Hey there...it's okay. Your okay." he said gently petting the horse and putting the rope around his neck. He walked inside the stable and grabbed the saddle and strapped it to the horse. He hopped on it and it took off nearly knocking Rick off it's back. The other two watched and waited for Rick to fail as he struggled to keep on the horse and get it under control. He finally did and umped off missing the ground so much. He strapped the duffel bag to the end of the horse and turned to the others with a smile.

"Do you know how to ride?" he asked looking at the Doctor. He smiled brightly.

"Why yes I do. May I?" He asked. Rick nodded.

"Hop on Rose." he basically skipped over to the horse and got on with ease. He grabbed his companion's hand and lifted her on to the creature. She giggled as the beast moved and adjusted it's stance. The horse with unhappiness started to back up.

"Ooh, hey it's okay love." The Doctor said soothing the horse. Rose looked at him and giggled. He looked back at her. "Well it's your lucky day because I'm an expert on horses." He listened for a moment and responded to nothing. "Well yes I know we're heavy but we have guns on the back and we need to get to the city." he listened again then gasped. "Who are you calling fat buddy. Don't you way like a ton?" he listened and gasped again but didn't get to answer.

"Are you talking to that horse?" Rick asked puzzled by his sudden out bursts.

"Yes." he responded with out another word.

"How? Does it like put it's thoughts into your head?" Rick asked looking at the horse and momentary thinking he would love to hear horse's thoughts. The Doctor gave him a stupid look.

"No that's preposterous, I just speak horse." He said with a matter of fact voice as he whipped the reins and the horse began to trot along. Rick shrugged and began to walk behind them at a descent distance. After a couple miles of walking they stumbled across another truck. Rick stopped and opened the door. There where keys in the ignition. He turned them and it started right up.

"We should take the truck." he said looking up at them. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, yes but we are keeping the horse." Rick raised and eyebrow and the Doctor continued. "We have become good friends on this little road trip so might as well keep him. The horse snorted happily and the Doctor smiled and patted him on the head. Rick nodded.

"Rose you wanna ride in the truck?" She looked at the Doctor to see if he would mind. He smiled.

"Oh go on. I'll be fine out here. Me and Francis can talk a bit more." he said petting the horse.

"Francis?" Rose asked and he nodded.

"Yes he says it make him sound smooth but I don't know if I agree." the horse naiad. "Okay fine, it's smooth. Don't get you tail into a bunch. Rose laughed and jumped off the horse and followed Rick to the truck.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, so posting again, I've been in a really good mood lately to write on this fanfiction instead of my others. I'm so neglectful. But enjoy this one and sorry if it's to dramatic. I do love drama. Well byes:)**

* * *

The truck drove down the road. It made a sputtering noise as it drove along. Rick turned his head so he could see Rose only in his peripheral vision.

"So...How did you guys end up...well here?" He asked. She looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"What do you mean? Like here in this country or here as in this situation?" she Asked.

"Both." She sighed sadly.

"London..."

"How did you get over here?" she looked down.

"Me and the Doctor where traveling across the world when it all went down. I never got to say goodbye..." she trailed off and Rick sympathized with her.

"I'm sorry for your lose."

"Thank you." she smiled and they continued to watch the road and in the side mirror the Doctor talking to Francis.

"So how long have you to been together for." he asked changing the subject just to get a more happier mood. She looked at him confused then surprised.

"Oh no! Not us. We're not together." she said shaking her head. "We're just traveling together." Rick nodded.

"So you're together then?" she shook her head and he continued driving. Rick didn't know how to continue the conversation from there. He thought they were a couple so he was just going to go off of that but that was out of the equation now. So the sat in silence until they came up upon the road that lead into the city. It seemed that everything around them seemed to be perfectly still. No wind blowing or animal running about. Everything was creepily still. Rick stopped the car and rolled down the window as the Doctor pulled up on his horse. Rose looked at the Doctor with worry and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are we going in?" He asked with a happy tone. Rick looked into the frightening city and took in a deep breath.

"Yeah." The Doctor grinned again and turned the horse back on it's course. Rick was scared but more scared that he won't find his family than the fact he might die from the undead. He put the truck into gear and drove off getting lower and slower as he drove down the road. Rose gripped the side of the seat nervously.

"You okay?" Rick asked. She nodded and they entered the city. The streets where lined with papers, trash, cars with wide open doors, and worst of all. Bodies. Everywhere you'd turn there was a corpse laying there. Rose looked away from the window and looked at her feet. Rick gave her a worried gaze. He turned a corner of the road and saw a hoard of the undead, Rick's eyes widened.

"Shit!" he yelled as the first walker turned towards them. He flipped the truck around best he could and tried to drive a different direction when there was another huge group of them right in his way. He saw his attempts to drive off futile so he grabbed his hat and the duffel bag in the back and jumped out of the truck. Rose followed close behind. The Doctor flipped the horse around and it ran full speed in the only other direction there was but there it was another group. The horse stopped and the Doctor was frantic, looking around for a better way out as the hoards neared closer. He decided to run the horse down the emptiest street there was in hopes of getting out but he remembered that Rose wasn't with him. He screamed out.

The horse bucked and the Doctor fell to the ground with a thud. He stood up and watched as the horse scrambled around for a way out but in the end getting a mouthful of teeth in his hind leg. It cried out and fell to the ground. The Doctor saw this as an opportunity and ran for it looking for Rose. He continued screaming her name not exactly caring about the repercussions of it. He looked far down the body covered road and saw two figures turn. One of them screamed and started to run towards him. It had to be her. He ran towards the figure until he was close enough to see his assumptions where right. He got just close enough and grabbed her hand. "Run!" He screamed as they took off towards the only exit that wasn't swarmed by walkers. Rick pulled out his revolver and started shoot the corpses. The gun went off twice and two of the dead dropped to the earth. They got backed up against a tank and Rick dropped down and crawled under it. Rose went after him and the Doctor got under it just as the first walker reached out for his ankle. The Doctor kicked it away and pulled him self up more where the other two where. They looked around for away out and found none.

Rick looked at the gun and began to shot the remaining four bullets he had. When he ran out he searched for any sigh out and came up short again. Rose gave him a terrified look and the Doctor wasn't paying attention. He was stammering on about something.

"These tanks always had a back up plan. Where oh where is their back up plan- ah hah!" The Doctor screamed as he pushed open the trap door that was hidden under the belly of the tank. They crawled up into it and slammed the heavy metal door behind them trapping the monster outside. They sank into the sides of the tank and breathed heavily. Rick glanced at the Doctor.

"How did you know there was a trap door." he asked still catching his breath. The

"I didn't." he smiled at him and looked around the tank. He then only noticed the Dead soldier slumped in the corner of the metal walls. He cringed and sadly looked at the poor fellow. Rick crawled over and pulled out the gun in the dead man's holster. He was checking the other pockets when he found a grenade. He went to pull away when the corpse grabbed his arm and became to hiss and kinda moan. He yelled and did his best to keep the man away from his neck. The Doctor pushed the thing back and Rick wriggled his wrist free and pulled out his gun. The Doctor became to scream no but Rick had already fired the shot into the scull of the walker. The tank rang and they covered their ears. It stopped and the Doctor looked at he dead man one last time. He muttered something under his breath. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." there was a moment of silence and Rose was opening her mouth to say something when there was crackling on the radio hanging on of the walls. Rick pick it up quickly.

"Hey, dumb asses."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long I have a very busy life but I found some extra time today so I decided to finish this chapter. So I'm not quoting The Walking Dead directly so sorry if you wanted direct dialogue from the show. But I tried to keep it close to the same. Well enjoy and another chapter should be coming soon. Bye! :)**

* * *

"Hey Dumb asses. Yeah, you in the tank. Cozy in there?" A voice said angrily.

"Where are you?" Rick asked ignoring his snide remark.

"I'm a building a little bit downs the ways from here and I can see you." Rick nodded and the voice continued. "Now if you want to get the hell out of here listen. How many bullets do you have?" Rick picked the gun off the ground and checked the magazine, then his own.

"4 in my revolver and 16 in the other one."

"Okay, you're gonna need them. Are there anymore weapons you guys could use?" The group looked around the tank and found nothing they could use.

"No. just the guns." He heard a loud sigh form the other end of the radio.

"Okay, this is what you're gonna do. There is an alley about four blocks away from here. You need to get there that is where I am. Got it?"

"What about the dead outside?" Rose asked looking at the walls of the tank imagining the dead staggering outside it.

"There busy eating the horse. It's now or never go and good luck." The radio turned off and Rick gave the Doctor his gun. The Doctor unhappily took the gun and looked at Rose. She gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. He grinned back and Rick crouched under the tank ceiling near the hatch opening. He looked at the other two and nodded. He flew the hatch open and the Doctor screamed " Allons-y!" then jumped off the side of the truck and Rick began to shoot as soon as his feet touched the ground. They ran as fast as they could. Half way there and Rick had 8 shots left and the Doctor had somehow maneuvered into not shooting a single walker. Rick was going to yell at him to start shooting when a walker grabbed Rose. He screamed her name and raised his gun but it was to late. The walker was laying on the ground with it's brains spilled on the concrete and the Doctor grabbing Rose and running faster. Rick continued his journey to the alley way. Expending the rest of his bullets on the skulls of the dead. They turned into the dark street and saw a young Asian standing in front of them. He pulled them into the street and slammed the gate he was standing next to. He climbed an emergency ladder and called out for the others to follow. They did so and climbed and got to one of the landings by a window. They rested. For a moment.

"Everyone alright?" The boy asked, they all nodded. "I'm glen, And you are?"

"Rick." Rick said putting his hand out to the boy. He gripped his hand and shook it. "This is Rose and the Doctor." Rick gestured to the two of them. Glen cocked his eyebrow.

"The Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor." He smiled and out his hand out. Glen shook it and they watched the walkers swarm.

"Anyone else afraid of heights?" He asked. No one answered so he took it as a no. "If we fall we'll die from the height." He glanced back at them. The Doctor looked at glen in surprise. They watched the ground as one walker grabbed the ladder and started to pull itself up. "Time to go." Glen said grabbing the ladder and started to climb again. The others followed him until their feet touched the top of the roof. Glen ran over to a hatch in the middle of the roof and pulled it open with a grunt.

"So why'd you decide to save us?" Rose asked. Glen threw his backpack down the hole.

"Well I think that if I save a dumbass here and there then one day someone will come around to save my dumbass." He climbed down the ladder that was inside the hole. Rick climbed down the ladder after him and Rose leaned in close to the Doctors ear.

"He likes the word dumbass." She stated. The Doctor snorted and they climbed down the ladder after them. The Doctor was the last to drop down from the ladder and Glen lead them into a room. As soon as the Doctor entered the Room a blond women grabbed Rick by the Shirt and shoved him into a wall. She raised her gun to his face.

"You screwed us!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys so here's a new chapter as a x-mas gift from me to you. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and will have a happy New Year. Enjoy the chapter and merry Christmas. Byes! :)**

* * *

"You screwed us!" She yelled at Rick, pointing the gun right at his nose. Rick put his hands up and held his breath. The Doctor ran up and stepped as close as he dared to the young women.

"Now why don't we all just calm down, and put the gun down." The Doctor suggested calmly, she shook her head aggressively.

"No! You screwed us all. We're all gonna die, because of you!" she screamed, waving the gun around. The Doctor stepped away so he wouldn't accidentally get shot.

"Andrea, put the gun down. Shooting people won't help us." A young Hispanic man said stepping out of the shadows of the back of the room. He spoke calmly to her and she hesitated to put the gun down.

"He's right, We can figure this out but you need to out it down." The Doctor chimed. She sighed and lowered the gun. Rick straightened out and breathed in deeply. He glared at her.

"Before for try and shoot someone check the safety first." he snarled and walked away from her. She looked down surprised at the gun then slid it into her holster that's strapped to her waist. The Hispanic man walked over to Rick.

"Sorry about that we're all on edge. The names Morales." He said sticking out his hand. Rick gripped his and shook.

"Rick, that's Rose and the Doctor." The other two waved and Morales nodded and everyone made their introductions.

"So it's the Doctor, just the Doctor?" Jacqui asked giving the Doctor a strange look. He nodded happily.

"Yes ma'am, just the Doctor."

"What are you a Doctor of?" She asked. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Uh, well it's really undecided. I'm mostly the Doctor of..everything." he said with uncertainty. She went to ask something else when glen interrupted.

"There really isn't time for this we need to figure out a plan of action. How are we getting out of here?" Everyone got serious again and looked around for answers.

"Well what's the situation?" The Doctor asked. Andrea glared at him.

"Where have you been? We're surrounded. There is no way out there every-" She was interrupted by the sound of gun shots coming from above them. They looked around for a second then the people in the group started running up stairs that where located in the fare side of the room. Rick and his gang followed them all the way up to the roof where they found a larger man leaning against the side of the roof with a rifle in his hands. One of the members of the other group ran up to him and started screaming.

"What the hell are you doing man? We don't have enough ammo to have you waste it like that!" the man stood up and smiled at him.

"And what are you going to do about it nigger?" The other man pushed him back and then the what they assumed to be a redneck socked him in the nose, knocking him to the ground. He sat on top of him and started pounding away at his face. Rick, Glen and Morales ran at them and tried to pull them off. Rick grabbed the rednecks shirt and pulled at him. He turned his body around and clocked rick in the jaw. He fell and Glen and Morales kept trying, now with the help of the Doctor who was sometimes getting pushed over or getting him. Rick stood up and grabbed the rifle of the ground and swung it around knocking the redneck In the back of the head. The Doctor dragged the bloody and broken man away from his spot. Rick dragged the dazed hillbilly towards a pipe in the middle of the roof and pulled out a pare of shinny handcuffs. He tugged the mans hand next to the pipe and cuffed him to the pipe. He looked at his hand and back at Rick in rage.

"What the hell, let me go! Who the hell are you?" Rick spit on the ground and glared at him.

"Officer friendly." Rick bent down and grabbed the gun and walked from the roof. The Doctor and Rose grabbed the beaten man and helped him down the stairs with the help of some others. The redneck screamed and them as they walked down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't leave me here! This is inhuman! You bastards come back!" Rick slammed the door and pulled chains over the handle and locked it with a padlock.

"It's so the walkers won't get him." He turned around and walked down the stairs. The Doctor gave Rose a worried look and helped the man back the base camp.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry about the wait I have had no time it was the end of my semester at school and it was insane. But it has been too long. Is that the right too?...I don't know nor do I care for that matter. Please enjoy and I hope it wasn't to confusing.**

* * *

Clunk! The corpse fell to the ground, brain matter and blood sprayed Glen. He groaned and pulled the body into the door leading into their temporary base camp. Stammering back out he pulled in the second body and laying it next tot the first. Rick ran in and slammed the door behind them. The group looked at the bodies laid out on the floor, their sour blood staining the cement below them. Rick sighed and bent down next to the first man. He searched his pockets and pulled out his wallet.

"His name, Gorge. He had twenty dollars in his pockets when he died... He was an organ donor." Rick looked up and some of the faces in the group lightened up slightly. Rose put her hands over her mouth.

"I don't think this is right." Rose protested.

"What other choice do we have?" Rick asked. She thought about it and a couple times she would open her mouth to say something but just shut it again without a word.

"It's just wrong." She whispered.

"He wanted people to use his body after death. He is going to save our lives." Glen said trying to warm her up to the idea. She overlooked the body once more before burying her face in the Doctor's chest.

"I can't watch." She whispered into his suit.

Rick swung the ax up and let it land in the man abdomen with a squishing sound. The group moaned with disgust as he continued to swing. A minute or two later he dropped the ax and looked at Glen. His face had a greenish tint and his hand was clamped over his mouth. A second later he was on the other side of the room with his face hidden by a garbage can and what ever was in his stomach being ejected from his body with violent gags. No ones watched in fear of losing there stomach contents too. When Glen finished he stumbled over to the body and breath out. "Ready."

The two unlucky people slid on white rubber gowns and yellow rubber gloves, while the others rubbed the insides of the man all over the once pristine white gown. Glen protested the smell as rick hung a pair of hands around his neck. He looked down at himself to find crimson goo covering every inch he could see. "Oh man." He complained picking up a weapon off the floor.

"You ready?" Rick asked, his weapon in hand.

"No but lets do it." Glen said with his tone of voice not so sure. Andrea opened the door leading out quickly, the two ventured out into the alley and past the first two walkers they saw. Andrea shut the door again and the group raced to the roof to watch them.

"Hey you bastards decided to come back for me."

"Shut up Merrill." The Doctor demanded marching past him with two long strides. Merrill glared evilly at him. "Then what the hell are you doing then?" The Doctor didn't answer is question and just hung his upper body over the edge of the roof so he could see what was happening. They watched the two men slowly inch their way towards the fence about 50 ft from the department store they where being held at. Rose pulled the Doctor away from the roof and to the other side of the roof.

"What? Don't you want to see what happens-"

"Doctor I want to leave." She blurted out in a hushed voice. He looked at her surprised and grabbed her arm softly and took her out into the stairway leading onto the roof.

"I thought you wanted to come?"

"I did but...I just...I want to go home Doctor." he sighed heavily and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, the Tardis should be done charging soon."

"How are we going to get back to it?" She asked pulling out of the hug. He hesitated.

"Ah...well I haven't exactly figured that one out yet. " She gave a worried look and he opened his mouth to say something when there was a crash from down in the main part of the building. "They're getting through." The Doctor said looking back at the people on the roof and bolting down the stairs.

"Where the hell is he going?" Andrea asked Rose jogging up to the door and down the steps.

"To help." She said quickly trailing behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow chapter nine...sorry it's so short but I hope you like it. Promise to post soon. Byes :D**

* * *

The Doctor bounded down the steps as turn the corner sharply to find the shop doors being broken by the undead. For a moment he panicked thinking all to well he was going to die but he noticed there was a second set of doors. They weren't as strong as the first and certainly wouldn't hold any of those things back. Without taking his eyes from them he slowly made his way towards the back of the shop. He took a couple steps back then bumped into a warm body. He turned around to see Andrea glaring his way but not at him.

"What are you-" he tried but she interrupted with "They need to hurry they're getting in." She sighed and started to browse the store. He cocked and eyebrow and leaned against the counter and act cool, pretending there was no army of corpses breaking in behind him.

"You're pretty calm for being in a situation like this." he stated as Rose walked in the room. He smiled at her then looked back to Andrea for an answer. She picked something on the counter and looked back at him.

"Could say the same for you." She smiled and he grinned back.

"Well I'm used to this sort of thing."

"The undead trying to tear to bits every moment of the day?" The Doctor paused at her question and he scratched his head.

"Well not exactly..." Andrea laughed and Rose inspected the thing in her hands.

"What's that there?" She asked nodding her head towards the idea in her hands. Andrea looked down and lifted it into the air and revealing a necklace. It dangled in the air and the cute green and blue mermaid on the end of it sparkled in the sunlight coming through the doors. Rose walked over and looked at the jewelry more carefully.

"It's so pretty. Who's it for?" Andrea smiled at her and glanced at the pretty fish women.

"My sister Amy. She loves mermaids and her birthdays in a couple days and I thought it's the end of the world who will be needing this." She stuffed the necklace in her pocket and the three stood in silence watching the things try to break through the door. As they were watching the once bright sunlight started to dim then the sky turn clouded. Andrea took a couple steps towards the doors and noticed little droplets on the glass. "It's raining..." she said not looking away from the water sprinkled doors.

"Maybe we should go check up on the guys on the roof." The Doctor said lightly grabbing Rose and directing her back up to the roof. When they made there way up there they came to find it was now pouring and the others where ducking for cover as best they could to shield themselves from the rain. "How are they doing?" the Doctor asked trying to see anything down below without the fear of getting wet.

"I don't know we haven't really been able to see them but lets hope they're almost to the van." T-dog said gripping his side from the pain of talking.

**Ricks POV:**

"Keep it steady Glen we can do this." Rick whisper slowly limping his way through the crowd of death. Glen came as close as he could to Rick and asked "Are we almost there?" Rick nodded and they continued on their journey when they felt little drops of water land on there blood socked cloths.

"Rick it's raining."

"Shit we have to hurry." They began to walk faster when the water started to pound on them.

"I think they are started to notice we're not them." Glen said picking up pace. Rick looked back at him and they shared a worried glance and when Rick looked back one of them was staring him straight in the face and walking towards him.

"Run!" Rick screamed swinging his axe and it landing in the scull of the walker ahead of him. Furiously the ran and killed as many as they could and trying not to get bite. At this point the whole group was on there trail now and they where just barely out running them. Rick's finger clung to the fence as he chucked his axe over it and began to climb for his life. When his feet touch the ground he flipped around to help Glen down and run over the a box attached to a wall. He pulled out the first set of keys he saw and threw them to Glen who ran to a truck and started it up. Rick hopped in and they where on there way, racing through the streets with hearts pounds and heads spinning.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again internet friends, terribly sorry for not posting sooner but this chapter is short but the next will not be. So enjoy what I have done now. Thanks byes :)**

* * *

The red mustang purred like a kitten as Glen revved the engine and speed through the the streets swerving and avoiding the corpses as best as he could manage; while it's horn was blasting its annoying noise through out the streets. The tires squealed as he turned corners, and he screamed out loud with joy. He had never been so afraid and had been having so much fun in his life.

When Rick pulled up to the building the garage door flung open and the terrified people started flooding out and towards the truck. With the speed of a sports car the group filled the back of the truck as the undead chased after them with hungry ambitions. The last person in slammed the back of the truck and they speed off away from the infested city. Andrea sat back and took in a breath then held it and sat back up looking at the only person in the front of the truck.

"Where's Glen?" She asked with enormous fear. Rick smiled and looked in the review mirror to see the mustang speeding up to them.

"He's coming." She looked at him with confusion and went to say something when a roar of an engine echoed through the empty highway and the sports car flew past them. She climbed into the front seat to view the car. Her mouth dropped and a smiled slowly started to creep on her face.

"Isn't he having fun?" Rick nodded to her question and she then lead him to the camp with careful directions. Rose smiled brightly at the Doctor and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it grinning back at her. They sat like this holding and hands and Rose with her head on his head for a long time until the Doctor remembered something and he stopped breathing. Rose noticed this and questioned his new behavior with out words; that his when he said it out loud.

"We left Merrill." The group looked at him and Rose was the only one that had an expression that didn't surprise him. The rest of the people looked guilty but not sad or surprised. "You knew we left him." He accused. Most didn't say anything and certainly didn't hold eye contact.

"We remembered but we can't go back now and we could even go back before we left, Rick had the key." Andrea said turned around in her seat.

"Does no one care?" the Doctor asked with anger.

"His brother does." Jacqui responded.

"You left someones brother?" Rose inquired with shock. The group said nothing and the other two just sat in anger; because there was nothing they could do. They couldn't go back and they figured he was going to die or was already dead; so being anger at the group was the only thing they could do.

The camp was in sight and they parked at the edge of the camp and the people staying inside ran towards the truck and screamed the names of their loved ones. The back of the truck opened up and the people stepping out were presented with hugs and teary filled eyes. Rick took in a big breath and got out of the truck. He looked up to hear and see Lorie. They yelled and ran towards each other. The Doctor saw the sweet reunion and his anger faded into joy and a bright smile. He put his arm around Rose and said softly. "Funny how things work out huh?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; Sorry lovies, it's been so long I know but I have this chapter and I love it so much. It is my favorite one so far! I hope you guys enjoy. Byes! :)**

* * *

The dim yellow flames licked the air with the sound of crackles, it was kinda of music the people had grow to love. Those people, the survivors sat around the small fire and quietly reminisced about ancient memories. The Doctor and his companion sat among the group and listened with small smirks. The Doctor's anger from earlier had faded. He still worried about the man they left on the roof but there was nothing he could do right then, so he let the thoughts slip into the deepest part of his ever expanding mind.

Even after banishing his thoughts of betrayal they still came crawling back into his conciseness. It was interesting to see how the people went from earlier yelling and tension running high to sitting around a camp fire talking and laughing. He didn't mind the change in moods but he wondered why. But the one persons mood didn't change was Daryl. He had lost his brother that day due to the tragedies of an uncertain, but probable demise. He had already gone away to his tent for the night and no one had seen his since the scene by the cars when everyone first arrived. Rose saw the faint but ever growing guilt in the Doctors eyes and she put her hand on top his, giving him a loving smile in hopes of bringing his mood up. He smiled back and they sat like this again listening to the peoples tales of there once soft lives.

"Doctor, what where you before all of this?" Lorie asked leaning forward so she could see the Doctor. He looked up from the fire and looked at her with and slightly ajar mouth and distant eyes.

"Awww, well you see I was a traveler with my lovely companion." He said finally making up his mind on how to answer the question. Rose had her mention of her and turned her attention to the group who was looking at her.

"Where did you travel?" Lorie asked with a follow up.

" Oh all over. Everywhere and anywhere the Tardis would take us." He replied.

"Tardis?" Asked an unknown person.

"Aw, it was our..."

"Car! It was our car isn't that right Doctor?" Rose said quickly looking at the Doctor for help.

"Yes! Our car, she was a beauty. Deep blue color, old and tattered but ran like she was brand new." The Doctor agreed. Everyone seemed to enjoy the answer he gave and they moved on except for one lingering voice.

"Why did you name it Tardis?" Andrea asked still curious. The Doctor tried to answer when Rose interrupted.

"Oh it was just a name we came up with and our friends fancied it, so it stuck. Why don't we tell a story Doctor?" She offered obviously trying to change the touchy subject of there blue box shaped time machine. The people jumped at the idea of a new story and the Doctor agreed and sat in thought for a long moment trying to think of a story that he could tell and how he would make it apply to his fake human life.

"When I first started traveling which was a long time ago I traveled to a distant village in the...Africa." He started when Rose looked at him and he smiled. "The village leader invited me to a feast in honor of my safe arrival. I agreed of course, and went to this feast. They served every kind of food they had available and it tasted fantastic. They even slaughter a pig because of me. But after the meal as I thanked them we all sat around a fire kind of like this one and the leader wanted to tell me a story. One that came from a long time ago. It was about a traveler...from space." He paused to see how the group took this information and they looked intrigued so he continued.

"This alien called himself the Doctor. I asked the leader what that meant and he said the traveler called himself a healer because he helped beings through galaxy and across many different worlds."

"Is that why you call yourself the Doctor?" Glen asked leaning in closer to the middle of the group.

"Yes." He said with a sly smile. "But this man had come to their village in ancient times. There was a awful plague that cursed the land they lived on, but they couldn't leave because that was the only place around where there was water so they stayed and watched as their people died of this plague. The leader of the village at he time begged the traveler to aid them in trying to cure the curse. The alien agreed and helped. In days the plague was gone and the village was back to being normal. The people praised this man. They showered him in gifts and food. He graciously accepted this and went on his way. And from then on the village always praised visitors just in case it was this traveler once again." The Doctor finished talking and waited to see what they all had to say. They seemed amused and smiling.

"What caused the plague? Was it a curse?" Glen asked.

"Oh no, curses aren't real silly. It was an alien." the Doctor replied. They all gave him odd looks and he explained. "The traveler had said there was an alien there trying to rid the land of the people so they could have it for there own."

"Doctor...who are you? You are such and interesting man." Lorie said with a grin.

"Aw well." he said waving his hand in the air. "We best get to bed, come one Rose it was a great talking with you all. Good night." The Doctor said standing and walking to his tent with Rose by his side. The rest of the people went to bed the night dreaming of the stars and not corpses for the first time in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry it's been so long, I'm not giving up on this one I promise. Just it's taking me a ridiculous amount of time and I'm sorry. It's also really short but when I get back in the swing of things it won't be. Just stay tuned and enjoy as always. :) P.S. sorry again the writing might not be great it's very late.**

* * *

"I can't believe it's been so long since we've been here." Rose said folding up the bits of clothing they had. The Doctor nodded and put a leaf in the spot in his book.

"Yeah, funny how long it's been since I've been in the Tardis. I miss her." He said looking sadly at the tent floor. Rose stopped folding for a second and nodded.

"I miss her too." They both laughed. "Never thought you could last a whole two months without her."

"Hey I could go longer I just would rather not." He said sticking his straight nose up in the air.

"When are we going to go see her?" Rose asked finishing and sitting on her sleeping bag.

"Soon, I was planning on tomorrow. Packing everything up and going back to her." He grinned widely and rose jumped up giggling.

"So we can possibly.."

"Find our way home." They smiled at eachother and laughed some more then stopped. the Doctor looked deeply into her eyes and saw the hope and yet still sadness. Rose saw his ever lasting hope in his wise eyes. They stared like this for a long while. The Doctor leaned in and began to close his eyes, his lips hoping to meet hers. she leaned herself to embrace him.

"Doctor!" Amy called flinging the tent flap open. She gasped and closed her eyes. "Sorry to interrupt." smile forming on her lips. the Doctor sighed heavily and looked at her.

"It's alright, What can I do for you?" Rose back off and sat back down, mourning the lose of the moment.

"I just came to tell you we're gonna have a big dinner tonight, we have lots of fish and other things so make sure to come out." Amy wrapped her hands around her and rocked on her heels awkwardly.

"We'll be there thanks Amy." the Doctor said with a genuine smile. She nodded and left. The two looked at each other and Rose stood.

"Might as well go help them." She patted her thighs and walked out of the tent leaving the Doctor with his book and disappointment.

As the day went on Rose helped cook while the Doctor entertained the children with stories and fun watched them hunt for berries in the woods and told them the difference between good and bad mushrooms. Carrying back children and buckets of mushrooms and berries he spotted Carol sitting alone doing cutting some kind of food. He glared in her direction and set the child on his shoulder down and all buckets but one.

"Why don't you kids go fill Glen's hats with berries I think he would fancy that." They giggled and ran off to Glens tent. The Doctor marched over and plopped down next to Carol and sighed popping a berry into his mouth.

"Beautiful day huh?" He asked looking at her slightly. She made a small noise in agreement and continued cutting. He stayed silent and then put the bucket on the wood she wa cutting on. "Have some, I couldn't ever eat this many. you like them right?" she nodded and put the berries next to her. "How's Jim?" The Doctor asked losing his good tone. He didn't care much less want to ask but he knew she would have to actually speak.

"Better, his bruises are healing fine." She responded. The Doctor didn't like Shane but didn't exactly protest when he beat the wife was the Doctor's turn to have a quite answer. He didn't know how to say it so he didn't in the best way he could.

"If you ever need me or just to talk, you know where to find me. I won't go after him, I'll be there for will always be other people to beat him, but not many to listen to you." She said completely silent and stopped cutting. He nodded and stood, patting her back. "See you tonight." And he left her there just to think about his offer and her new friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so fun fact my documents for this fanfic got all messed up and it was just a mess. So if this sounds weird I'm sorry but next time it won't because I'll be back in the groove of it all. Huh so if anything is wrong to you guys feel free to message me and let me know I would love that. As always please enjoy and until next time. P.S. I will have another chapter tomorrow or the next day mark my words. ;)**

* * *

The Doctor awoke to the sound of faint scraping on the tent walls. He didn't move right away, he hoped if he didn't move the thing would go away, but sadly that was a far flung hope. He glanced at Rose who hadn't been aroused by the sound. With a sigh his fingers griped around the cold metal of his trusty screwdriver, but he thought about it for a second. What would his screwdriver do? What was this world doing to him? He never questioned his inanimate companion but this life was making him question everything more carefully which didn't sit well with the Timelord. But even with his doubts he still held his tool up and open the flap quickly to reveal a little girl and boy with wide eyes staring at him, their cute smiles fading. He realized there was not prominent threat and he dropped the screwdriver and grinned widely.

"Well, hullo there. What can I do for you?" He asked the two little ones. The boy smiled and took the lead.

"There is breakfast if you're hungry. They told us to come and get you." He said with a little southern accent. The little girl nodded and the Doctor leaned back and held himself up with his hands.

"Well, I will be sure to wake Rose up but be warned she's cranky in the morning." He joked pointing at the girl. They giggled and scrambled off towards their mothers who smiled at their return. The Doctor slid back into the tent and zipped it up a little bit and turned to his companion. She looked so peaceful, part of him didn't want to wake her. With a light hand he slowly shook her to consciousness.

She moaned and pulled the blanket over her face.

"No, I don't want to." She complained pulling the blankets tight so the light would shine through. The Doctor narrowed his eyes and thought for a literal second to come up with an idea to get her up.

"There's breakfast waiting,but I'll tell them you don't want any." He said standing and leaving the tent. He glanced back just in time to see her blanket fly away from her body.

"Don't you dare." They smiled at each other and Rose quickly slid a jacket on her shoulders and they headed to breakfast together. The Doctor thanked Carol as she handed him a bowl full of food. She didn't look at him and responded with a sheepish yeah. Rose got her food from the short haired mother and followed her companion to a seat farthest from everyone.

"Does she not like you?" She asked taking a bite. He shook his head.

"Oh no we're friends." He smiled surely and she chuckled. They ate in silence. As The Doctor finished he stretched for a long time and when he settled he announced something that made Rose wiggle in her seat.

"I was thinking we should head off tomorrow, what do you think?" She sighed and looked at the clouds.

"Yes, I can't wait to sleep in a normal bed." He nodded in agreement.

"We've got dinner!" Andrea exclaimed as her and her sister came walking up to the camp. Lori grabbed the fish from them and smiled.

"You guys caught these?" Amy nodded.

"Our dad taught us when we were little and Andrea became a pro." She told the group. Together they prepared the fish and everything else they could think of for dinner. Rose helped cook while the Doctor taught the kids games and learned the mechanics of hunting from Darrel. Rose quickly became tired of the cooking and tagged along with Darrel for some hunting. The day went by quickly as everyone forgot their troubles and talked, laughed, and joked. As the sun set so did the people.

They listened to funny stories and jokes. Rose looked at the Doctor longingly and rested her head on his shoulder. It was nice here and the people were amazing but she was happy to leave. She could go on and find her mum. The Doctor searched the area and saw Carol and her daughter huddled together a little far away from the group. Her husband was nowhere to be found. He quickly caught her eye and smiled. She without a thought smiled sheepishly at him. He went to wave her over when a scream ripped through the air. The Doctor jumped up to see Amy grasping at the air for something to help her get the dead man off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, sorry guys it's not a lot but I got to writing this a bit late. Um yeah enjoy and I am going to re watch all of ten and Rose's seasons again to get a feel for how they talk. Until next time.**

* * *

Rick watched the suv pulled out and drive into the distance. He sighed and looked toward his best friend for some reassurance in this time of need. He returned a look of despair and Rick put his hands on his hips.

"How's Andrea?" he asked looking the direction of the young woman. Shane scoffed and matched ricks pose subconsciously.

"Well about as good as you would expect her to be." Rick nodded. He couldn't even comprehend what she was going through at this moment. One thing he couldn't understand is why she wouldn't let anyone help her dig the grave.

"Still won't let anyone help?"

"No." they both silently agreed to not bother the girl because she really didn't want it. Besides that fact Rick had more pressing matters to deal with like Morales and his family taking off after the attack. Rick slicked shane on the back rather softly and started to head off towards the pile of corpses Glen and the others were helping gather. Shane followed and grabbed a can of gas to take with him.

The Doctor and rose stood off to the side of the group wondering whether to help or leave. It was the worst thing Rose had ever seen and for the Doctor it was coming close to beating his war memories. Rose walked away and went to sit by the children that were left. Their mothers were holding them close still fearing another attack. She smiled sheepishly at them and they returned one. She wiped her pants and breathed in a large breath.

"So how is…?" she trailed off and Lori picked up the rest of her sentence.

"Andrea? She isn't doing well. She's been digging for hours and won't leave Amy's side let alone let anyone help her. We can't blame her though i don't want to think about what she is going through." rose took in her words and tried to imagine but the thought of her mother and Micky being gone was to much for her weak mind to handle so she tried her best to revert her brain to a different subject but remembered Carol had lost someone last night as well.

"How are you doing?" she asked Carol nervously. The woman brushed her daughters hair with her fingers. She didn't look up and Rose much more than just a glance to answer.

"We're adjusting. It's hard on Sophia." No one was surprised by this answer. They weren't sure if Carol loved her husband but they had no doubt that she was sick of his abuse and even maybe sick of him. To Rose this seemed like a blessing in disguise. After the tough conversation passed they talked lightly about the children and food they had discovered to how to was about to compliment Carol on her cookies when The Doctor walked up and beat her to it.

"You mean those splendid cookies? Mhhh." he made a content sounding noise in his throat and held up a hand presenting and okay hand signal. Carol giggled and thanked. He asked what the small group was talking about. "Oh. well I wish I could stay and talk about his all day because I know a thing about cooking myself but I really have to take Rose with me. We have to get packing." He glanced at his companion who stood and smiled at the women. Lori stood and put a hand in her back pocket.

"You guys are leaving too?"

"Afraid so, Rose has to go find her mum." the Doctor stated with a sad tone. He did want to leave but he felt a ping in his heart knowing that he was leaving them in this hell to go to the safety of the Tardis. Lori accepted this and gave Rose a hug and a nice send off. Carol hugged her as well then turned to The Doctor as Lori broke her quick embrace with him. She eyed him for a moment then hugged him .She shaky voice whispered thank you in his ancient ears. He closed his eyes and hugged her a little tighter.

The bags were finished and people were saying their goodbyes. Rick was the last to say anything to the two.

"Can't talk you into staying huh?" the doctor chuckled and Rick accepted this. "Thank you for everything." he put a hand out and the Doctor pushed it away and embraced him. He liked hugs but even despite that he felt that he needed to hug these people. They needed it some how. The two time travelers gave the ragtag survivors one last wave before getting into the car rick provided them and taking off in the direction of the Tardis happy and saddened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, So this is my longest chapter yet. I decided to make this so long because the last time I updated my other stories and not this one so it gets to be extra long. But enjoy as always. :)**

* * *

The Doctor stopped on the side of the road two miles or so away from the camp and stepped out of the vehicle. He stood in front of the car and slipped the keys into his pockets. Rose met his side and stared at the car with him. He smiled and looked at her deviously.

"Ready?"

"As ever." They laughed and he pulled his screwdriver out and aimed the blue light to the sky with enthusiasm. Moments later the unmistakable whining sound came fluttering into their eyes and heart. As soon as the doors came into sight the Doctor had his arms wrapped around them.

"Oi have I missed you old girl." He patted her and swung her doors open. It felt so normal. Sitting on her old cracked seats. Her lights flashing and her beeps and dinks ringing through her interior but it wasn't normal. Something was waiting for them that could turn into something so sinister. Something that would change both of them forever. The Doctor cracked his fingers and began pulling levers and pushing buttons. "So where too?" He didn't look at Rose when he asked.

"Home." She requested with a sad confidence.

"You know we could go anywhere? To the moon or back in time. Or-"

"Doctor." She interrupted with a harshness in her voice and an edge in her eyes. He nodded and sent the Tardis on her way back to London. In truth he didn't want to go back. He wanted to pretend it wasn't happening because he knew what they were going to find. Whether Rose believed it or not he knew. She stopped with her loud whining and the Doctor sighed heavily then put a smile on to give a sense of hope, even if it was fake. Rose returned one and they stepped out together hand in hand.

The buildings were in ruin and the streets littered with bodies and garbage. It looked like the whole city was set ablaze to try and eradicate the sin that took place there. Rose tightened her grip and whispered "My god." Under her breath. Glass crunched under their feet. A few birds were scared away by their presence and the ones that weren't continued picking at the enlarged flesh of the corpses. Atlanta was bad but London was gone.

They found their way to a pub that looked half way intact. The door was locked so with caution they knocked four times in a rhythm in hopes someone would recognize that a walker has no sense of rhythm. They did this three times and after they had given up hope the door creaked open and a mousey looking girl peaked her dirty face through.

"Who are you?" The girls distrust and almost aggressiveness was accented well with her heavy Irish words. The Doctor bent over slightly to see her face to face.

"We're looking for someone but we need a place to stay for a moment." He said smiling. She didn't return one but did give a glare.

"You're going to get eaten if you keep wondering about out there." She stated flatly. The Doctor's eyes widened and Rose butted in.

"Well then can you let us come in and keep that from happening?" The girl closed the door a little more so less of her body was visible and now all you could see was just her face.

"I'm not supposed to open the door." She whispered loudly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well you have it open now don't ya?" The girl have her eye contact and thought for a moment before closing the door. Rose stomped over and raised a fist to bang on it when it opened again. She raised an eyebrow at her then tilted her head.

"You're weird." She stepped out of the way and left the strangers pass. The Doctor snickered and bumped her on the shoulder.

"You're weird."

"Oi so are you!" She shot back. They began to bicker lightly when the girl interrupted with "Your both weird." They stopped and took the girl in. She had brown mousey hair that came to her collar bone and freckles that covered most of her face and chest. Her shorts and top were dirty and torn but still gave off the impression that she was being cared for. Her hair swayed from side to side as she lead them through the front of the pub and explained.

"My mum won't be happy that you're here but my pop will help you with whatever you need." Her sneakers skidded to a stop as an older boy approached her.

"What the feck are you doing Chloe?" The boy exclaimed dragging her behind him and sending the other two looks of daggers. She whined and pulled away from him.

"They needed are help Sean. I couldn't leave them out there, they were gonna get eaten." She threw her hands up and puffed air out of her mouth in exasperation.

"What are mum and dad gonna say?" He folded his arms and glanced away from the two for just a second to give his sister a questioning look. She searched the floor for answers and when she found none she shrugged.

"They can't kick'em out now they're already here."

"Says you." He scoffed and led them into the back room. Blankets and cots lined the back of the room and the other side and Bunsen burners and canned food stacked in pyramids. The boy named Sean walked in announced there arrival. "Chloe brought strangers in!" He yelled even though the room was small enough for a whisper to be heard. A women stood quickly and grabbed the children by the hands and whipping them behind her. She reached for the closest thing to her and aimed it at the couple as a weapon.

"Get out both of ya!" She yelled from behind the stained metal pole. The travelers put their hands up and the Doctor pleaded for them to stay.

"We just need a place to hunker down for the moment. We're looking for someone and we need to set a game plan. We won't be here any longer than an hour." He said gently. She shook her head and moved the pole side to side as she talked.

"Well that's too long for me. And you won't find anyone here the cities been abandoned." Her hostility was not ceasing but the Doctor had more questions.

"Could you explain to us what happened here? We don't have any weapons and we're not going to hurt you. We just have questions." He waited as she pondered this. "Please." She sighed and put the pole down.

"Well I'd feel bad kickin you out sense you're already here." She turned and put a kettle on the burner. The little girl scoffed at her older brother and crossed her arms in victory. "But you have to leave before my husband gets back he will kick you out or do worse." The brother now laughed out loud and close to his sister's face. The mother swatted them away and began pouring the contents of the kettle into two beat up little cups. She turned and handed it to the couple. "Sorry it's not great but tea is tea."

"Amen to that." Rose said drinking the weak tea happily. She missed the flavor so much. Back in Atlanta the only thing anyone drank was coffee, bitter black coffee which Rose didn't fancy much. The women smiled and pulled up a foldable chair and gesture for the others to do the same. She just like her children were dirty but still had bits of effort you could see was put in. She rubbed her hands over her pulled back hair and sighed.

"Sorry for that greeting but you never know these days."

"Its fine, we've been lucky to have hospitable hosts in the past." Rose said thinking back to Rick, Lori, and Carol. "Where's your husband?"

"He and the rest of the group are out trying to find anything worthwhile. We're trying to get out of this God forsaken city." She snarled. Rose gulped down the rest of her tea and asked the only question that mattered to her anymore.

"What happened here?" T woman sighed and flopped back in her chair.

"The Prime minister thought it would be a great idea to try and round everyone who wasn't infected in the center of the city and barricade it off. They were hoping that if civilians were in one place the soldiers didn't have to worry about killing the innocent and they could shoot down everything else. But when that failed and the infected broke though everyone was doomed. People were being eaten left and right. Close to one survived, the one reason we're still here is the pub owner saw my kids and let us in. He had a food storage that you can see is close to nothing now. We've been in here since it all fell apart." She pulled the girl onto her lap and began stroking her hair. The girl had her nose dived into a book and wasn't listening to any of this, or it appeared to be that way.

Roses face went pale but she didn't stop asking her long awaited questions. "Why is everything b-burnt."

"Parts of the city are, people who were left decided to burn everything they could. They did a good job getting most of the infected out but they also did a number on the living people too."

"How did you not get burnt?" The Doctor asked setting his cup on the floor beside is chair.

"Luck." They sat in silence for a couple minutes with no one looking at each other. In the mists of the awkward silence the woman asked a question.

"Who are you looking for?"

"My mum, she lived a couple blocks up from here." Little tears filled her eyes but she kept them back. It wasn't over yet. There was still hope of finding her.

"I'm sorry." The woman said brining her child closer to her. Rose looked at her fiercely.

"She's not gone. We'll find her." Rose stood and held the cup out to the woman. "Thank you for your hospitality but we have to go now." The moan put the girl down and stood taking the cup. The Doctor handed her his cup as well and thanked her promptly. She saw them out and Rose walked quickly back to the Tardis. She flung the doors open and waited until the Doctor was in to start pressing buttons. He ran over and stopped her by grabbing her hands.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed letting her hands go.

"We have to go back to my house. We have to see." Her fierce eyes and fear filled voice made the Doctor give into her wishes despite his best interest. As they took off he couldn't help think he would want to do the same. He couldn't blame her for her actions he just wished it could be different. The Tardis stopped and Rose ran out to find the Charred remains of the building. She ran to the place to always run to when she got home. The stairs were barely there along with everything else. She sank to her knees and held her head in her hands. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her back and squeezed tightly.

"They evacuated."

"But she wouldn't have! She would have stayed and waited for me to come. To come and save her like I always did. She's gone, she's really-"There was just sobs in place of the words she wanted to say. The Doctor held her and whispered kind words. They stayed like that until Rose had no tears and no hope left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry if it's getting slow but I'm trying my best to keep up the action. Also I'm doing my best to lengthen each chapter because I feel they're to short. So enjoy as always and if you can Review it helps a lot. Thanks guys. :)**

* * *

He watched her. He watched her eat, breathe, and even sleep. The death affected him as well but I think what affected him the most was he couldn't help her.

_"__We have to go back."_

_ "__What?"_

_ "__We have to go back and warn her. Or go back and save her Doctor!" She exclaimed letting her tears dry on her red cheeks. He shook his head but she pleaded more._

_ "__We can't go back. This whole thing is a fixed point." She paused at his words but found something else to argue._

_ "__But my mother isn't. She couldn't play that big of a role. She can't! We have to save her!" she screamed standing and passing around. Her head in her trembling hands. He grabbed one but she pulled away._

_ "__Rose this is an important point in time. I can feel it. We don't know what will happen if we save her. We can't take that chance we don't know what will happen in this time line." _

_ "__I don't care about the time line!" _

_ "__I do!" He yelled to match her volume. She stopped and let her face fall flat. Her heels spun and she walked into the Tardis with clenched fists._

Sense that moment they hadn't talked. He moved the Tardis to a safe place and they stayed. She didn't talk and barely ate. He couldn't handle watching her drowned in her own sorrow. He started the Tardis off and went to do something he didn't want to do. When it stopped he walked over to the mourning girl and smiled. She looked up at him and question his look wit her own.

"Go out."

"Why should I. There is no point when everything is gone." He shrugged and turned away from her and made his way to the door.

"Suite yourself then." He opened the door and walked out leaving it open. She waited for the silence but instead heard cars and people. She cautiously peaked out and saw life. Every kind of life. Her heart pounded and she was never happier to see a cab in her life. He flagged one down and opened it for her. She slide in and he called out and address for the driver.

"Are we really?" She asked hopeful, tears in her eyes. He lost his smile and sadly looked out the window then at her.

"No, it's still fixed. But nothing says you can't say goodbye." He could read her face very well and added some conditions. "You can't tell her anything. Nothing Rose you can't. If you do everything could get worse."

"But it might get better." She added and he got a look that almost scared her.

"Rose." Is all he said and she agreed against her own will. They stopped in front of the building and the Doctor payed the driver. They stood in front and just started. Rose did her best not to think of what was going to happen but it kept creeping into her brain. The burnt and bloody steps of her home and the looming doom her mother faced. She clenched her tired fists and made her way up.

"Mum! I'm home." Despite her best efforts her voice sounded desperate and deeply saddened.

"Well that was quick wasn't. You just left two days ago." She stepped out of the kitchen, cup of tea in hand. Rose lunged for her mum wrapping her up in her arms and squeezing tightly. "Oh well hello, you act like you haven't seen me in years." She rubbed her daughters back and glanced at the Doctor who sighed heavily in the corner.

"Well I suppose no hello from you then." Her attitude made him laugh more than it ever had.

"Hello Jackie it's nice to see you." He came over and hugged her as well. Wide eyed she patted his back and shook her head in dismay.

"What happened out there? What did you do?" She asked him accusingly.

"Nothing Mum it's just been a really long trip is all. I missed you so much." Her voice cracked and the Doctor and Jackie both let go and she grabbed her daughter's shoulders.

"Don't cry, why are you crying?" She hugged her again and this time Rose let go first.

"Nothing Mum I told you I just missed you. It's all okay?"

"I guess, but you know I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here waiting for you." She said and the Doctor looked at Rose with a grave expression. She caught this and refrained from saying what she fully intended to say.

"I know mum. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled at her then gave her the same expression the Doctor and given her.

"Mum you have to promise me something." Her Mum nodded with worry. "That you'll be careful and be safe, please. Just be safe." Her Mum laughed and walked into the kitchen and put another pot of tea on the stove.

"Of course I'll be careful, I'm not like you loonies getting myself into dangerous situations."

"Rose it's time to go." The Doctor said. She sighed and nodded. Jackie came back into the room.

"You can't stay for tea?"

"Sorry Jackie we've got important things to do." He said with a grin. She scoffed.

"Yeah yeah saving planets and people. You be careful out there okay?" Rose nodded and hugged her Mum for the last time. Jackie turned to warn the time lord but instead got an embrace.

"I'll protect her, I promise." He said with a smile on his lips. She hesitated before saying "Yeah you better, you else I'll be coming after your butt." He laughed and said "We wouldn't want that." They looked one last time at her and this world and leapt back into the Tardis; their safety net. "Where do you want to go?" He asked his companion.

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here."

"Alright anywhere it is." He started her engines and they were off to anywhere and everywhere.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, It's been awhile and I apologize but my life has been so busy with school and work I can barely get laundry done. SO Sorry it's short and I will do my best to get another chapter out asap. Thanks and enjoy. :)**

* * *

Laughter busted out as the doors threw open. The two companions threw themselves on the brown leather torn chairs. They laughed until it hurt and in-between giggles and snorts they talked about the source of laughter then laughed more thinking about it. As the chuckles and giggles subsided the Doctor stared at the worn control panel and considering bringing up the topic he had tried to discuss for the last couple weeks. He attempts were unsuccessful though; Rose was hearing nothing of what he wanted to say. He would mention her time or world and she would ignore him or blatantly say she wasn't going to talk about it.

"You know we should go back." He finally said sideways glancing at her. He watched her expression fade and her shoulders droop to a tired level. Her head dropped to the same level as her shoulders and she heaved out a sigh.

"I know." There was silence. She accepted this and so did he. He stood and started operating his machine. He opened his lips to smile and tell her his news but saw that she was in no mood. She hadn't raised her head. Her features had contorted into a painful face so he turned and continued operating his Tardis. Tears hadn't yet entered her eyes. The memory of the last time they made an appearance entered the Time Lords mind. The dial switched for her present time to the future. Maybe things got better. They had to see.

As she stopped with screeching brakes Rose stood with clenched fists. He opened the door and announced the year and month in which they arrived in.

"2016? Why?" She questioned losing her cold hard expression and replacing it with one of puzzlement.

"Maybe something has changed?"

"Doesn't look like it." Her head swiveled around to see the same bleak deconstructed city that she left behind.

"Its three years in the future. So maybe man has made some triumphant victory against the undead beasts." He offered this in a very proper sounding accent and as he spoke he mimed fighting and winning this so called war against these beasts. Rose smirked then folded her arms. She nodded and thought of this for a second and hope began to flourish inside her cold mind.

"And maybe the remaining survivors all live in big towns with giant walls like in the films." The Doctor laughed and stepped towards her.

"Yes exactly right!" He put an arm around her and pulled her close then looked towards the sky. "They live by candle light singing soft songs and eating rodent soup." Rose snorted.

"That's sounds awful. I would rather have canned beans for the rest of my life."

"Oh really? Well it doesn't sound to bad to me. There could be bits of rabbit or maybe raccoon." They both giggled and began walking forward in no particular direction. His arms around her shoulders and still quietly fantasizing about the little made up survivor town.

A small ding was sounded as the dirty glass door creaked open with caution. Shelves were knocked over and product scattered broken and damaged.

"Ello?" There was no response so he entered holding his screwdriver out in front of him. Rose leaned in from behind.

"You know that doesn't do anything against them?"

"Yes I know but it might do something else." He insisted. She didn't argue and they scanned the place for any sign of life and un-life. When the building was pronounced as clean they sat behind the counter and ate the remaining candy bars they had found on the floor.

"I never was a big fan of chocolate." He stated chewing like a cow would cud. Rose grunted softly and swallowed dry bite of candy.

"Then why are you eating it?"

The Doctor paused then swiped another bite of the wrapper and setting the empty package on the ground next to him. He took his time finishing it before he answered the young girl's question. "Can't let it go to waste." He brushed the remaining crumbs off his fingers and sighed. Together they looked at the ceiling with their heads back against the counter. The wind danced the leaves around outside of the small shop. Birds played a beautiful melody to accompany the leaves movements. All around nature had survived the two years of death and sorrow. It never bothered by humanity crumbling before its eyes. Nature had no time nor empathy. For a long time the two lost souls sat and listened to the solemn song of the wind and birds carelessly playing so perfectly in tune.

Just as time passes so does moments like these but this moment did not pass it was ripped away from the two. A heavy bang came from the outside of the glass door and neither person stood to look. Rose gathered the most amount of the surrounding food and shoved them into her small pockets. The Doctor grabbed the nearest, heaviest object and with sadness lining his breath he armed himself for what was to come. At the same moment the two looked at each other than crawled out from behind the counter and to a shelf. While in camouflage behind what should have been a chip rack the waited silently as the door opened with a rasping moan.

This time they played no fouls, they were the first to jump; first to attack. The metal bar came inches from the persons head but was caught before the collation. The Doctor looked stunned. The through voice grunted, grabbing the bar and dropping it to the ground. "Hey watch where you're swingin that thing." The rechecks tone came a crossed as aggressive but his face read as pleasant. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "So nice to see you to then."


End file.
